High school and New faces!
by Kiyoshi Nobuyuki
Summary: High school fic original pairing later on. OCxOC OCxGaara the rest are the normally expected pairings enjoy!


Tenma: Hi people! It's me Tenma Mizoku! Sorry I haven't worked on my other fic laziness and computer broke once and other things got in the way although some were definitely great! The main pairing is original although I'm not sure when it will take affect jut yet but I'll go into the other pairings of the anime. Remember! This pair 100 percent original and yes other normal Naruto pairings will show up!

Naruto: do I get Hinata in this fic to?

Tenma: Yes Naruto….-god I think he's obsessed with her…-

Naruto: good! So who are the new people?

Tenma: me and if you want to know the others read it!

Naruto: fine then –makes ramen-

Sasuke: Mizoku am I paired with Sakura?

Tenma: you wish you Baka… Lee is! You get glomped to death by fan girls

Lee: -very far away- YOSH!!!

Sasuke: ……

Tenma: On with the fic!

Naruto: Tenma doesn't own my show it would be awesome if he did though I would have Hinata by now!

Tenma: yep and Sasuke would have lost to Naruto at the valley!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Interesting first day**

_**Riiiing!!! **_yelled the alarm clock. "Awww damn it!" yelled the groggy Tenma, "do I have to get up?!" he yelled to himself. He got up and unwillingly got dressed and walked to his living room. He lived on his own, since his parents are unknown, he isn't like a normal human ninja. His bloodline is one of its own league it makes him appear as a humanoid angelic demon grey pale skin, angelic wings, demonic horns, and blood red eyes. Because of his appearance he masks it with a powerful genjutsu he learned in a scroll and made himself look like a normal human being although his eyes remained the same. Otherwise he had the appearance of a sixteen year-old with red eyes, medium length white hair down like rain and about 5'6''.

"Well…today is my first day of normal high school so hopefully nothing goes wrong" he said while getting dressed. He wore a white shirt with a black trench coat that reached down to his ankles and blue jeans with a belt and wore his favorite and only necklace that was the Kanji for "love". "Well…better head off" he said reluctantly because he didn't want to go to school he preferred being at home and exercising non-stop and practicing kung-fu techniques.

Soon he reached the high school and looked around for the room 112 and of course got lost and ended up on at room 212. He stared at the room and if one listened closely they could hear a faint "Crap…" come from somewhere. "Hey you there in the stupid coat." Tenma turned to the person and saw a guy with pure with eyes and hair the length of a woman's "yeah you get lost this is for the sophomores class not the loser freshmen" Tenma just stared at him confused and eventually smirked, "Let me get this straight you have the nerve to insult me because of my coat and age when you're the one that looks like a woman? Either your self-esteem is low or you're just a jerk who hates the world because something bad happened huh?" Tenma finished with a innocent smile.

The older kid became ticked and charged a punch at Tenma but he dodged and moved back ready to counter when he heard someone yell, "What are you both doing exactly now hm?" said an older man with grey spiky hair. "Nothing sir…" said the white eyed boy. "Che nothing? You just tried punching my face in when I insulted ya back" explained Tenma. "Hmmm…you're the new kid aren't you?" asked the teacher. "Yeah I got lost which way to room 112?" he asked. "Ahh…so you're in my class huh? Well nice to meet you kid I'm your teacher Kakashi Hatake" Tenma looked at him slightly confused, "your name is scarecrow?" he asked. "Yes it is now let's get to class shall we? And Neji I'll be sure to tell Gai about your little out burst." He exclaimed as he begin to walk off with Tenma following close behind. "Feh" was all Neji would say and he went into class. "That guy Neji got what he deserved heh…" Tenma remarked. "Oh and Tenma coats like that aren't allowed so detention for you today." Kakashi said coolly. "Eh?!" was all Tenma could say when they finally reached the class.

Tenma walked in with Kakashi behind him and stood in front of the class staring at everyone. 'Wow and I thought I looked weird' he thought. He saw a raven haired boy with a sulked look on his face like everyone in his family died or something, and a pink haired girl ogling over him while he ignored her and stared back and noticed Tenma's red eyes but just ignored it. "Yo you new guy!" said a brown haired boy that looked part dog, "sit down already" Tenma just shrugged and took a seat next to the dog boy and a girl he noticed that had the same colored eyes as Neji. "Class that is Tenma Mizoku he's new so go easy on him a little." Kakashi said like he could care less and began reading an orange book. After a few minutes everyone except the girl next to Tenma and some guy in sunglasses along with the raven kid all began to count "3…2…1!" and as if on cue a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks bursted through the door. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry I'm late! I-"before he could finish Kakashi hit the blonde with a marker cap. "Looks like you'll be in detention as well, Naruto." He said in the same cool tone. "Awww…wait "to?" I'm the only one who usually gets detention this early who else?" Kakashi just sighed and pointed to Tenma, "the new kid who took your seat." Naruto looked at him and said "then where do I sit!?" Kakashi sighed again and replied, "you can stand the seats are all taken." "Hold it Sensei" Tenma called out getting up "he can have it I prefer to sit on the floor anyway" Tenma walked to the front "besides I don't want another guy hating on me already seeing as two already do." He said sitting calmly on the floor. "you're choice then." Naruto took his seat and class began.

Through out the class Tenma noticed several people. The girl with white eyes blushing madly at Naruto 'aint that cute' he thought to himself 'looks like white eyes likes blondie.' He noticed several other people but mainly dismissed one except two girls that looked like twins except that one was perky and smiling like a mad man and the other was looking like she was annoyed with her and everything else. 'Huh…they seem…normal kind of…' he thought 'well as normal as normal goes around here…' Soon class was over and by that time several other people got detention. "Everyone can go except Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Sukimaru Ayame, Suzaki Kyoko, Subaku no Gaara and Mizoku Tenma" Kakashi called and with that everyone else was gone. "What a drag…" said Shikamaru and everyone else just nodded in agreement. "Now then as punishment you nine can go and pick up the trash outside. Everyone walked outside and began to clean the mess.

"Damn I'm new and I freaking get detention on the first day because of my coat?! What's wrong with it?!" Tenma yelled to himself in frustration. "It's because that thing looks like it could hide a weapon duh" answered Shikamaru. "Feh so I'm to lazy to put anything else on they can sue me for all I care!" Tenma yelled. "Yeah this is a total bummer" said Kiba. "Then let's make it interesting everyone!" Naruto yelled. "First one to pick up 15 pieces of trash wins!" and with that Kiba, Choji, Ayame, and Naruto were off running around like maniacs. Tenma ignored them and noticed the kanji on Gaara's forehead that said love and looked at his own necklace it being the same thing went to talk with Gaara. "Hey umm...Gaara right?" Tenma asked him. "Yes what is it?" Gaara replied with little emotion. "About the tattoo how come you have that?" Tenma asked. Gaara just looked at Tenma and noticed the necklace, "It reminds me of my past when I was cold to people. Why do you have your necklace?" Tenma looked at it and replied "honestly I just like it it's my only necklace and I feel connected with it." Gaara just nodded and continued to clean up. Tenma continued as well and said, "So looks like I have a new friend huh Gaara?" Gaara just nodded and said "yes seems so". Naruto walked over having lost to Ayame and said "Hey Tenma right? Thanks for that nice to meet you." Tenma looked at him and replied, "Eh no problem I didn't need another person hating me already since two already do." Naruto just looked at him and asked, "Who?" "Some guy named Neji and that raven haired guy." Tenma replied. "Oh you mean Sasuke Uchiha right?" Naruto asked interested. "Yeah that dude." "Then to even out the odds you have another friend now Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled Tenma just laughed slightly and said "cool nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto I'm Mizoku Tenma!" he yelled mimicking Naruto's recent yell. Then out of no where Tenma was tackled by the girl Ayame "Oh my god you made friends with Gaara!?" she yelled. Tenma just sweat dropped and looked at Gaara who just sighed. "Um…yes?" he said nervously at her, "then you're my friend to!" she hugged him tightly that man him turn blue. "Ayame get off of him you'll kill him at that rate" said Kyoko who was not to far off. "Oops! Sorry Tenma!" Ayame got off and Tenma regained consciousness. "Ow…" he said getting up. "So where you from Tenma?" asked Ayame everyone was interested to hear this. "I'm from here I just never have been in school before, I was always training my Kung-fu skills and practicing swordsmanship." "Oh" Ayame said. Soon they finished cleaning up and were all ready to go. "Hey anyone want to go eat ramen with me?" Naruto asked. "Sure" Tenma said, "fine" said Gaara, "if Gaara-kun is going then so am I!" yelled Ayame. "I have things to do" said Kyoko and with that she vanished. "Me and Choji can't go" explained Shikamaru. "we need to meet our girlfriends else where" and they left.

Soon they reached the ramen shop and all sat down and ordered their meals. Naruto sitting next to Ayame and tenma sitting next to Gaara "Awww I wanted to sit next to Gaara!" she squealed. Tenma just sweat dropped and said "well I couldn't care less I guess we could sw-" "No" Gaara practically yelled, "I mean I don't want to move maybe next time Ayame…" Tenma just watched confused as Ayame and Gaara began to argue about it and whispered to Naruto "she likes him a lot huh Naruto?" he said. "Yeah she tries super hard to get on his good side and is kind of crazy." Naruto replied. Tenma just laughed "she's funny" then Tenma remembered about the white eyed girl and asked Naruto about her. "Naruto who is the white eyed girl you sit next to?" "oh that's Hinata she's a friend of mine but she cant ever seem to look at me and she always faints." Tenma just closed his eyes and thought to himself 'note to self talk to her and help her out a bit' soon after the food came and everyone eat and soon left. Tenma walked next to Ayame and asked her "Ayame is Kyoko your sister or something? you both look similar but like a good evil twin thing." Ayame looked at him and replied "you could say that I guess. We are connected with one another" Tenma just looked at her and said "oh well she seems distant is that normal?" he asked "yeah she's always like that." "oh alright it nice to meet ya Aya…mind if I call you Aya?" "no not at all some of my other friends call me that" "alright cool and hey good luck with Gaara maybe I'll help ya out or something" "really?!" she asked excited "yeah why not? We are friends now right?" She hugged him tightly again cutting off his oxygen. "Aya…can't…breathe…" he managed to say. "oh sorry again Tenma!" "Heh its fine…" soon they reached Tenma's neighborhood. "Well see you guys later! My house is this way" Tenma said to his new friends "Alright bye Tenma" all three waved back at him and left while he went home. 'Wow I made two enemies and three friends…I guess it wasn't so bad after all' and with that he went home and went to sleep getting ready for the next day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenma: Well whatcha think Naruto?

Naruto: -eating ramen- interesting yep I like this one.

Sasuke: I don't….

Tenma: you don't like any of my fics because you usually die or become loner.

Sasuke…

Tenma: Review! I accept nice flames to!

Lee:-still excited to be with Sakura- YOSH!!!!


End file.
